Fat Butterfly
by Dancing under the velvet moon
Summary: Once again Momoka is stuffing her face with food and feeling sorry for herself .Once again Kei confronts her and they talk ... But one thing is different ... Kei ends up feeling butterflies actually one annoying butterfly and momoka decides to give up but not . Momoka x Kei ! KeiMo ,MomoKei


_There wasn't any momoka and kei fanfictions so I thought I should write one_

**_don't own anything_**

**_Fat Butterfly_**

Once again momoka sat at the table filled with many different varieties of food and deserts .She stuffed the food in her mouth not taking the time to even chew .

' Hope ? There is no hope ! He likes that dense girl ! Why ? What makes her better than me ?! '

Footsteps are heard approaching the female .

' Maybe yanagi-san knows ! He knows that I use to be a fatty ! Kujou probably told him .All those thing she said ... Their lies ...'

"They're making fun if me ... They all are ..." Her voice cracked ,she clutched onto her dress ,mamokas vision blurring up from the massive amount of tears pouring from her eyes .

Her head jerked forward when ,what felt like a magazine ,hit the back of her head .

" You really should stop eating like that you'll get ... Fat ."

' Taboo word '

She looked up already knowing who it was ,she still felt embarrassed of her running make-up so she hid herself in her knees .

" Maybe you should leave me alone and get fat in peace . " she responded horsily to her peer .

She heard him sigh and muttered something like "Why do I do this ?" Before taking the seat across from her .

" Well you sent me like 30 harassment texts ,I don't even know how you got my number ,but I'm here to ... Help you so ..."

" I didn't ask for your help I don't need help from someone like you ,I just asked if you could h-find out if kujou-san saw the picture or not ." Said momoka

"Let me see it ."

Momoka looked at kei for the first time ,alarmed .

"W-what ?!"

He rolled his eyes " ugh ... stop overreacting ."

"over-OVERREACTING ! " She said slamming her hand on the table ,plates airborne for a moment before clattering back on the table ." IM NOT OVERREACTING ! THAT PICTURE IS THE DEATH OF ME ! THE DEATH OF ME ! "

Kei rested his cheek in his hand looking ashamed and red from the stares and whispers from the people in the shop .

Momokas face turned dark red and she quickly sat down getting a napkin and wiping the makeup and food from her face .

Grabbing the item ,she had no idea why she kept in her purse, and placing it on the table she turned her red colored face away from kei .

He grabbed the picture and stared at it ,no emotion on his face .Momoka felt anxious ,nervous ,and unsure ,her heat pounded fast in her chest .

' He's laughing in his mind ,thinking about how fat and ugly I am .I bet he's going to go tell kujou how fat I am and they're gonna laugh about it '

Momoka began to tear up again ,shutting her eyes to try to stop them .

"You look ... Not that bad ... Cute ... In a small pudgy kid sort of way ?"

"I was in middle school no one likes a fat overly confident girl ." She said distastefully .

Momoka hears him getting up ,her heartbeat quickens .She grabbed him by the wrist .

He looks down at her " What . Another favor ? "

" Y-you like kujou-San right ? "

"..."

He didn't respond but she knew because his cheeks turned the slightest of pink .She likes yanagi-san ,but with the thought of it ,why does she feel like crying .

" Thank you ." Momoka said smiling sincerely a light pink blush dusting across her cheeks .

Kei blinked down at her with wide eyes ,there was a faint feeling inside his stomach ,what did it feel like ...

" I think ... I think I'll listen to you for once because ,surprisingly you're right ."

Confused and a bit irked he stood there watching her pay for her food and leave .A little moments later he received a text .

"" I think I'll stop ... Trying to win over yanagi-san ,there never was hope for me ,he likes her too much .I think I'll try to win over someone else ,and no it isn't senpai ;) ""

He visibly blushed " stupid girl . " that same feeling he was experiencing earlier it was happening again .He wasn't dense, kei knew exactly what he was feeling ...

" butterflies ... No ,an annoying ,frustrating ,deceiving butterfly ."

* * *

**so ,you liked ?**

**I think they should have a pairing name .**

**MomoKei ?**

**KeiMo ?**

**MoKei ?**

**Keika ?**

**eika ?**

**moei ?**

**which one do you like ?**


End file.
